List of Filming Locations (Season 2)
This collection of filming locations lists sites that were featured in Person of Interest Season 2, along with related details. As the show is filmed in the New York City area, street signs, landmarks, and other points of reference that appear in the episodes help to determine where the scene was shot even if the location has a different name or was standing in for another real-life location. Selected locations (and more soon) are also plotted out on this Maptive Google Map . The list provides an overview of the actual locations used during filming. Many of the sites are exteriors only, such as the Library; interiors such as the Library and the 8th Precinct are filmed on standing sets constructed for the show and located at Silvercup Studios East in Long Island City. More details and trivia can be found on corresponding episode pages. 2x01: The Contingency * The first time Finch tests the machine outdoors, he's at Delancey and Essex Streets in the Lower East Side. An overhead shot of the Bank of America Tower and MetLife office (about four miles away) is spliced in. This same shot appeared in Cura Te Ipsum. * Finch goes into Sugar Sweet Sunshine at 126 Rivington St., where the machine tracks him via webcam. * The Atlantic City casino appears to be Resorts World Casino in Queens, the only one of its kind in New York City. * Reese rescues Leon from Turkey's Nest Tavern at 94 Bedford Ave. in Williamsburg, Brooklyn. * Afterward, Reese and Leon walk around Seward Park Extension at 64 Essex and 65 Norfolk Sts. (coincidentally by the bakery). The area was the site of a real-life shooting one week before filming . * The parking garage is at 105 Essex St. 2x02: Bad Code * The scenes set in Bishop, Texas were filmed in Congers, NY. The production used the local library and filmed the bar fight at the Last Chance Saloon. * According to observers, some scenes were shot at Rockland Lake State Park . * The train station where Root takes Finch is really the Bronx County Courthouse at 851 Grand Concourse, also featured in Judgment. 2x03: Masquerade *The episode opens with a man thrown out a window of the New York City Bar Association at 42 W. 44th St. by 6th Ave. *In the beginning of the episode, Sofia Campos is seen shopping at Hugo Boss, 401 W 14th Street. *Reese "checks out the competition" by stealing the bodyguard's wallet at the corner of W 14th St. and 9th Ave., conveniently across from the Hugo Boss Store. *The Brazilian consulate is the Ziegler House at 2 E 63rd St in the Upper East Side where many diplomatic missions are located. The mansion is uninhabited and often used for public and private events. *Sofia dances on the table in the Crimson Club at 915 Broadway. *During another shopping spree, Sophia meets her boyfriend in front of a Diane von Furstenberg (married to Barry Diller) store at 875 Washington St. *While walking Bear, Finch has a panic attack at the intersection of E. 63rd St. and Madison Avenue, roughly 9 miles from the Library and a few hundred feet from the Ziegler House. *Reese gets hit on the head with a neon sign at The Churchill bar at 45 E 28th St. *Sofia breaks up with her boyfriend on a balcony at or around 267 Fifth Ave. by E 29th St. *In the closing scene, Finch and Reese walk Bear at Fifth Ave. and Central Park S. near the Ziegler House. 2x04: Triggerman *"Grant", the restaurant that Finch says serves one mean rib eye is the Savore, an Italian restaurant at 200 Spring St. *George Massey's bar is the Irish Exit at 978 2nd Ave. *The car crash occurs at 54th Ave. between 44th and 46th Sts. in Queens. *After the crash, Reese follows Riley southeast on Hunters Point Ave. toward Greenpoint Ave. in Queens. In this scene, Finch says, "He's a killer, Mr. Reese" to which he replies, "So was I, Finch." *Riley lives at 50-35 38th St., near Hunters Point Ave. *Riley and Annie's "special" place is near 39th St. and Greenpoint Ave., not 460 Eckford as Finch calculated. *The train station is the Cunard Building at 25 Broadway. *Reese and Riley fight in the alley at Trinity Pl. and Exchange Alley adjacent to One Exchange Plaza. *The scene where Reese and Riley hide from the police cruiser is located at the intersection of East 56th Street and Sutton Place South. The police cruiser originated west of the intersection of East 57th Street and Sutton Place South. This region of the city is not to far from the piers of the 59th Street Bridge (Ed Koch Bridge). *The scene where Reese and Riley confronts George Massey (Kevin Conway) was filmed at 48th Avenue between Vernon Boulevard and 11th Street. 2x05: Bury the Lede *The interior and exterior of the hotel where Maxine blackmails the politician is The Iroquois at 49 W. 44th St. by 6th Ave. *Reese spies on her across the street, likely at the NYC Bar Association at 42 W. 44th St. *Zambrano's dock appears to be in the Columbia Street Waterfront District in Brooklyn. *Maxine and Griffin's campaign manager chat outside her office at the Woolen Building, 225 Park Ave. S. by E. 18th St. *Fusco, Carter, and Reese discuss strategy in what appears to be the Brooklyn Botanical Garden. *Reese goes on a date with Maxine at Craft at 43 E. 19th St. near Park Ave. S., one block away from Maxine's office and a few minutes walk away from Reese's loft. *The carousel is at Forest Park in Queens. *After Zambrano dies, Reese treats Maxine to a drink at Cornerstone Tavern at 961 2nd Ave. near E. 51st St. The exterior establishing shot is of another bar, the Pig N Whistle, around the corner. *Zoe meets Maxine and Reese for a drink at The Stag's Head at 252 E. 51st St. *Reese and Maxine part ways on the northeast corner of 43rd St. and 6th Ave. 2x06: The High Road *The New York City street scenes occur within walking distance of one another. **Reese "proposes" to Zoe at the Tudor City Place Overpass at E. 42nd St. and Tudor City Pl. The view includes the Chrysler and Bank of America buildings. It is also close to the building which serves as the exterior of the IFT at 101 Park Avenue at E. 40th Street. In addition, the United Nations complex is in very close proximity to this location at E.42nd St. and First Avenue. **The POI reluctantly meets his old heist partners at Peter Dillion's pub at 130 E. 40th St. by Lexington Ave. **The heist occurs near E. 46th St. and Lexington Ave. Before Reese jumps over the balcony, the UN is in view. As he scales the building, the Chrysler building is in the background. *Far Rockaway is actually Floral Park. **The Wyler house is at 64 Hudson Road, right across from the "Campbell" residence, the property that Finch procured for Reese and Zoe, at 67 Hudson Road. The address on the postcard Wyler received (2828 Peach Blossom St.) is fictional but blends into the naming pattern of many streets in Floral Park. **Reese buys lemonade from little girls in a park at the corner of Tulip and Plainfield Aves. A giant flag pole is behind him. **Graham and Connie walk down Tulip Avenue when one of Graham's old gang members bumps into him near Tulip Sweet Shoppe. **Graham's daughter Izzy plays soccer at the Recreation Center of Floral Park. A sign above the entrance tells the location. *Finch meets Grace for the first time at the Brooklyn Heights Promenade.Painting You a Portrait 2x07: Critical *Dr. Enright works at Sound Shore Medical Center in New Rochelle.CBS TV show being filmed at Sound Shore Medical Center *Fusco finds a dead body at the East River Ferry Parking Lot in Long Island City. *The park scenes were shot on the southern and western edges of Bryant Park. *When Reese takes down the sniper, he enters the Bryant Park Hotel at 40 W. 40th St. The interior is likely a composite from a nearby office; it also overlooks the park. *Reese meets Alistair Wesley for a drink at Windfall at 23 W. 39th St. *Finch and Reese drop Leon off at Fraunces Tavern Museum at 54 Pearl St. *Alistair catches a getaway cab at Fifth Ave. and 40th St., just around the corner from Bryant Park. *The diner where Reese and Carter meet is a composite. The exterior/establishing shot is Kellogg's Diner at 514 Metropolitan Ave., Brooklyn, but the interior is different. *The first fight scene of the episode, when Reese is informed of a repeat number, is taped on Cliff Street in Manhattan, minutes away from South Street Seaport. 2x08: Til Death *The exterior of the Drakes' publishing house is at 850 3rd Ave. between E. 51st and 52nd Sts. *As Reese sneaks into their building, Finch drives on Washington Square N. (where he would have passed Grace's apartment) and turns on University Pl. *The Drakes live at 160 E. 83rd St., valued at $5 million. *The outdoor book signing is near Pastis in the Meat Packing District. Sofia shopped extensively in this neighborhood in "Masquerade." *The final stop on Grace's birthday scavenger hunt is The Guggenheim Museum at 1071 Fifth Ave. Grace's favorite painting, Giorgio de Chirico's The Red Tower, painted in 1913 and considered to fall into the genre of metaphysical art, is part of the Peggy Guggenheim Foundation, and is on display at the Guggenheim Gallery in Venice. 2x09: C.O.D. *Fermin pawns the laptop left in his taxi at the Hi-Tech Electronic Service Center on 47 Canal St. near Orchard, in Chinatown. *He meets a fellow baseball player outside Marcus Samuelsson's hot spot, Red Rooster Harlem, at 310 Lenox Ave. by E. 125th St. *Fermin drops off the Estonian mobster at 45th Ave., west of Vernon Blvd. in Long Island City, near the Queensboro Bridge. *After the ambush, Reese and Fermin retreat to the Manhattan side of the underpass of Macombs Dam Bridge, near Harlem River Drive. It is not the Queensboro Bridge as identified on the previous video still. Yankee Stadium is in the background. *When Fusco calls Reese for help, Reese is beating up a henchman across the street from Junoon, on W. 24th St. between 6th and 7th Aves. 2x10: Shadow Box *Reese, Abby, Finch, and Shayn exchange hostages in the parking lot at Manhattan Ave. and Ash St. in Greenpoint, Brooklyn.The talented Mr. Finch *Donnelly and Carter discuss strategy at the corner of 35th and Van Dam Sts, Queens. *The bank's exterior (front and back entrances) and lobby use the NYC Bar Association at 42 W. 44th St. by 6th Ave. The building made brief appearances in "Masquerade" and possibly "Bury the Lede." It is several miles away from Wall St., and a subway doesn't run directly under it. 2x11: 2πR *Aviation High School at 45-30 36th St., Long Island City, Queens was used as the location for the Brooklyn science magnet school where Finch was a substitute teacher. *The homeless man receives drug money near Vernon Blvd. and Jackson Ave. in Long Island City. *According to Kevin Chapman's Twitter account, the subway station scenes may have been shot at the Transit Museum. Old pictures of the B/Q platform at Atlantic Ave. show blue (not red, as in the series) columns, and real subway signs tend to display information horizontally, not vertically. 2x12: Prisoner's Dilemma *The exterior of John Warren's office is at 41 Madison Ave., just outside Madison Square Park. Several scenes from Judgment, Legacy, and No Good Deed were filmed at the park. *Hersh is arrested outside the Flatiron Building near the park. Finch met Henry Peck here in No Good Deed. *The outdoor prison yard scenes were shot at Nassau County Correctional Center.On the POI set at Nassau County Correctional Center *Karolina Kurkova bashes Fusco with her purse at the park. Later on, they hide from the Armenians at E. 26th St. and Madison Ave., across the street from John Warren's office. She kisses Fusco in the park as well. *After his release, Reese meets Carter at Gantry Plaza State Park in Long Island City, Queens. The gantrys were used to load and unload train cars that ferried goods across the river to and from Manhattan. *The Machine repeatedly calls Finch at 330 Fifth St., Park Slope, Brooklyn. There's only one pay phone on that block. *Donnelly crashes his car at Kent Ave. and S. Fifth St. by the Williamsburg Bridge. 2x13: Dead Reckoning *Finch, Carter, and Fusco meet at Brooklyn Bridge Park's Empire Fulton Ferry. *Stanton, Snow, and Reese eat at Peter's Grill Diner at 39-14 Queens Blvd. in Sunnyside. It's a couple blocks away from the high school in 2πR. *Reese and Snow break into the Department of Defense facility at 780 Third Ave. between E. 48th and 49th Sts. (The fictional address, 780 Mercer, is far away in Soho.) Scenes from Til Death and Triggerman, among others, were filmed nearby. *Finch hides in Times Square near W. 45th St. when hacking into the DOD. *Stanton's car explodes around 150 E. 49th St. 2x14: One Percent *Logan plays basketball at P.S. 142 near Attorney St.Shooting Hoops with Person of Interest on Attorney Street in the Lower East Side. *The auction occurs in the Salon Simón Bolivar room of the Americas Society, 680 Park Ave. *Logan picks up his suit from King Garment Care at 220 6th Ave. The company logo is visible on some of the plastic clothing covers. *Friendczar's office is in the Frank Gehry–designed IAC building at 555 W. 18th St. IAC (or InterActiveCorp) is an e-Commerce and new media company founded by Barry Diller. The tower is home to Newsweek/The Daily Beast, Vimeo, and other Internet brands. *The car chase occurs at North Ave. between Pelham Rd. and Main St. in New Rochelle,'Person of Interest' filmed in New Rochelle Wednesday not Coney Island as the characters stated. *Logan's apartment is the Hotel on Rivington penthouse, 107 Rivington St. *The St. Petersburg pierogi bar is Viktor and Spoils, the taqueria and tequila bar in the Hotel on Rivington. *Emily's St. Petersburg hotel room is really the Mexican room, adjacent to the room used for the auction at the Americas Society. *The St. Petersburg bridge is the Glen Island Bridge over New Rochelle Harbor. The real St. Petersburg bridge was built in a marshy area that is essentially a group of islands connected by bridges. 2x15: Booked Solid *The Coronet Hotel exteriors and interiors were filmed at the InterContinental NY Barclay at 111 E. 48th St. between Lexington and Park Aves. *Hersh steals a police car across the street from St. Bartholomew's Church at 109 E. 50th St., which stands in as NYPD 31st Precinct. He's only two blocks away from "The Coronet Hotel". 2x16: Relevance *The Berlin scenes were filmed on Roosevelt Island. **Scenes were filmed at Good Shepherd Plaza and at the Motorgate Parking Garage. **Shaw sets the explosive near 568 Main St. She walks across the street, near the northern wall of 580 Main St. before operating the remote denotator. *When Shaw spots Reese, she walks west to 33rd St. and Queens Blvd. in Sunnyside, Queens (a couple blocks from scenes in "2πR" and Dead Reckoning). *The location for the gala is a composite: **The exterior/establishing shot is the main New York Public Library at 5th Ave. and 42nd St. **The interior is the Surrogate's Court at 31 Chambers St.New York Songlines: Chamber Street **After shooting Wilson, Shaw walks out the building at 120 Park Avenue. Grand Central Terminal is in the background. This is also where Finch parked his car when he went looking for Sarah Jennings in . *Shaw is revived at Calvary Cemetery, where Ghosts and Foe were also shot. She, Finch, and Reese are a couple rows away from Johnston Mausoleum, which also appeared in The Godfather. 2x17: Proteus *Reese, Finch, and Bear catch a movie at Cinema Village, a historic theater in Greenwich Village at 22 E. 12th St. *The fictitious Owen Island is in the same region as Shelter Island, on the eastern edge of Long Island. However, scenes were shot at Point Lookout's Department of Conservation & Waterways at Lido Blvd by Parkside Dr.'Person of Interest' filming in Point Lookout, NY this week Category:Locations Category:Real-life locations Category:Production Category:Lists 2x18: All In *The Atlantic City casino was filmed at Astoria World Manor, a banquet hall at Astoria Blvd. and Crescent St. in Queens.Photos of ‘Person of Interest’ filming on location in Queens *Leon's hotel ambush and the scenes with Simmons, Quinn, and Szymanski were filled around W. 45th St. and Fifth Ave. 2x19: Trojan Horse *The exterior of Rylatech, where Monica Jacobs works, is the Colgate-Palmolive building at 300 Park Ave. by E. 50th St.Rilatech building is actually Colgate-Palmolive building! *Monica secretly meets Ross Haskell by the Gapstow Bridge in Central Park near 5th Ave. and E. 59th St., to present incriminating evidence on Justin Lee. *Reese and Monica dodge bullets by Fairway Market at 2328 12th Ave. in Harlem. *In the closing scene, Reese and Finch pass Greer by Saint Bartholomew's Church, on 51st Street and Park Avenue, one block north of Rylatech. 2x20: In Extremis *Cal Beecher's funeral is at Mt. Olivet Cemetery at 65-40 Grand Ave., Maspeth, Queens.Person of Interest filming at Mt. Olivet Cemetery *The Booker University Medical Center awards ceremony in the very first scene took place in the Eight floor of the Tower of City University of New York campus known as John Jay College of Criminal Justice located at 899 10th Avenue (or 860 11th Avenue with respect to the Tower complex). * The plaza where Dr. Richard Nelson meets his daughter is actually the Jay Walk (rooftop plaza) of the John Jay campus. 2x21: Zero Day *Reese listens to the police radio at 5th Ave. and 15th St.The opening scene of Mr. Reese talking to Finch in a car on the 5th Ave. is exactly where I met Jim for the first time ever. *Carter investigates a shooting by Meera Deli at 1157 44th Dr. in Long Island City.Person of Interest - Behind the Scenes: Zero Day *Finch asks the Machine, "What's wrong with you?" at the western edge of Bryant Park. *According to @olv, the car explodes in Randall's Island, where Central Road which hugs Icahn Stadium. *Root stalks Grace in Washington Square Park. *In the flashback, Finch proposes to Grace in Washington Square Park. **Afterward, he excitedly calls Nathan at the plaza of the Courant Institute of Mathematics at NYU. **Nathan exits Think Coffee across the street at 248 Mercer St. *Ernest Thornhill's apartment near the West Side Highway. Based on the view of the Hoboken Terminal and the block of three glass towers, the building is between Charles Street & W. 11th St. in an unoccupied building. *The location of Carter's shootout is 96 Clay St. in Greenpoint, Brooklyn. *Finch and Root scope out the midtown phones on the west side of 6th Ave. and 42nd St. (across the street from Bryant Park earlier) *The payphone rings at midnight in the New York Public Library at 5th Ave. and 42nd St. 2x22: God Mode *Root and Finch meet Lawrence Szilard at the Bethesda Terrace and Fountain in Central Park. *Shaw and Reese commandeer a vehicle near the western edge of Central Park between W. 68th and W. 70th Sts. *Reese crashes the wedding at New Trinity Lutheran Church at Central Park W. by W. 65th St. *Reese and Shaw drive the black car off FDR drive by E. 23rd St.4-5-13 filming E23rd #Jim Caviezel *At the end of the episode, Reese and Finch have a discussion on the western edge of Bryant Park. Category:Locations Category:Real-life locations Category:Production Category:Lists References Category:Locations Category:Real-life locations Category:Production Category:Lists